


Wicked Bite

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: After stepping into a strip club late at night, Jongdae finds himself in deep pain the following day. All thanks to one bite.





	Wicked Bite

He had been going through the painful transformation for the past several hours, unsure how long it would take and what would happen when he actually managed to get rid of the throes of pain. They were killing him, bit by bit as his body and mind transformed. He wasn’t sure what was going on, just that the searing pain in his neck had gotten more and more painful as time passed on.

Jongdae had never felt pain quite like this before - and he didn’t want to feel this type of pain ever again.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter. And the pain certainly didn’t help the memories from right before the bite - his mind running over and over and over the memories that had been his life right before the deadly transformation had started…

-

“You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen.” the stranger had told him, his words confusing, yet melodic as he spoke. He had eyes rimmed in black, with piercing blue irises that couldn’t have possibly been natural. Jongdae had only visited the old-fashioned bar out of curiosity, never having thought or imagined it would be an old fashioned brothel turned strip club, with a partial bar in the back.

Jongdae could see the bartender handing out drinks like they were candy, and people throwing them back with a ravenous thirst and asking for another just as quickly. This was the sort of place that ran people’s accounts dry.

He coughed at the stranger’s words, trying hard not to look directly in his eyes, but also far too enthralled with them to look away.

“I really should be going. I think it might have been a mistake to come in here.” but before he was able to get up from his seat, the man before him shook his head vigorously, eyes turning to daggers as they looked at him - pinning him where he sat and making his own eyes go wide. The stranger - with his piercing blue eyes, rimmed in kohl, and his dark brown hair that could have passed for black in the dark lighting of the club - straddled him right there where he sat.

“But you just got here, lover.” the stranger said in his ear, tongue darting out and making a shiver run down Jongdae’s spine. “Won’t you stay with us a while?”

-

The memories were a cycle, and only made the pain sear even worse as he remembered the events of the previous night. Though was it really last night that this had all happened? It couldn’t possibly be. How long had he been aflame for? Secluded in his room after just barely making it home from that club. Jongdae couldn’t keep track of the time, and he could just barely hear the scream of messages coming up on his phone.

Friends likely asking him where he was, and why he hadn’t shown up for class.

Really, how many days had it been?

-

Jongdae had learned that the stranger’s name was Baekhyun, and that he had been working there for near on a year now. Baekhyun promised Jongdae that he was the best at what he did - and as his hips ground down into him, he would have agreed very quickly that was the case.

Of course, Jongdae’s experiences with other men had been quick, amateur things of the past. Classmates that had caught his eye just right, and experiments within his own sexuality that he had never taken truly seriously.

And now here he was with a man on his lap and then teeth pointed at his neck, tongue licking up sweat that he hadn’t realized he had been shedding.

It just felt so good.

-

The pain intensified then, and he could have sworn he was almost out of it when a scream built up in his throat before it was silenced by something strange inside his own body. It felt like someone was cooking him alive over a burning pit, like someone was tearing him limb from limb. Jongdae could have sworn that he was dying - that he had been dying for the past few days now.

And then it all stopped. The searing pain died, his limbs felt numb. And he could no longer feel the heat and pain of his pounding heart in his chest, nor could he hear it in the echo of his ears.

Instead, he heard a knock on the door, and then whoever it was invited themselves in, peering around the corner.

If Jongdae was not already speechless with the lingering bits of pain wracking his body, he would have thrown the stranger out of his small apartment. Or maybe tearing _him_ limb from limb would have been more appropriate. There was a surge of adrenaline in his veins that told him it was almost 100% a possibility.

“Hello, Jongdae.” the stranger said, no longer with glitter enhancing the shape of his brows, or with those piercing blue eyes. Instead he stood before Jongdae with deep ruby eyes and fangs protruding from his gums, a smile dawning his face as he grinned. “Welcome to my world.”

It took Jongdae less than a second to lung at the man’s throat, his own fangs afresh and bearing down.

-

When he tasted blood, all he could do was sigh and whimper, the word bloodlust forging a whole new meaning in his head. Jongdae felt a hand at his back, and long, lean fingers now interlacing into the hair at the back of his head.

“There, there.” Baekhyun’s melodic, seductive voice calmed him. “Drink all you need, young one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written for the Week 8 Drabble on ExoFic Cord. Check out the collection to read more of the works from each week!
> 
> Week 8's prompt was to spin two random EXO members and make a drabble with them. Someone mentioned vampires in the cord and I just had to ;)


End file.
